The Healthy Option
by Green.Finch
Summary: Nick sends Maya and Pearly out to get some burgers, but they are taking their time! What could be taking them so long? A NickxMaya oneshot.


**Hey guys. This is uh my first time doing this thing. I just did a kind of tester NickxMaya short story. Review if you liked it or what not. Enjoy!**

Phoenix rubbed his eyes wearily as put the last tiring form on top of a precariously high pile of sheets on his desk. Sitting back in his chair, he sighed with relief, having finished the tumultuous amount of paperwork his last case had left him with. It had been a particularly nasty one, his client being framed for kidnapping and manslaughter by a jilted ex-lover. But in true "Phoenix Style", or so Maya had put it, he had managed to prove his clients innocence and win the case. Phoenix's stomach growled ominously and he frowned. He had sent Maya and Pearly to the local burger joint an hour ago to pick up some food and they still weren't back yet. 'What are those two up to now?' Phoenix thought as he got up from his office chair and walked around the messy desk. Just as he opened his door, the front door to the office opened and Maya and Pearly rushed in, loaded with paper bags. "I told you to go get burger's, what is all this?" Phoenix asked incredulously as he quickly made his way to help Pearly, who looked just about ready to keel over. He took the bags from her as Maya dumped her load on top of the small kitchen bench. "Nick! It's been far too long since we've had a healthy, home cooked meal. I only got the essentials, anyway.." Maya said as she unfilled the contents from the bags.

Phoenix reached into a random bag and pulled out a tin can. "Yes, I can see how chickpea's are essential." He said sarcastically and Maya shot him a look. "I hope you weren't expecting ME to cook this meal." Phoenix added. "Of course not, Nick. You can't even make cereal." Maya said as she pulled out some old pots from underneath the small kitchen sink. "Mr. Nick! Can't you make cereal? What do you eat for breakfast, then?" Pearly asked. Phoenix shrugged then said "I don't have breakfast, Pearls. I wake up and go to work." Pearly looked shocked. "Mr. Nick! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! From now on, you have to have breakfast! Ok? Every morning!" Pearly said and she rolled up her sleeve menacingly. Phoenix laughed under his breath, "You're right, Pearls. I'll have breakfast every morning from now on." Pearly beamed at him and Phoenix turned his attention back to Maya, who was now boiling water. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Maya?" He asked, trying not to sound condescending. "I'm fairly certain I'll be ok, Nick. Why don't you and Pearly go watch some TV?" She said her back to them. Phoenix shrugged and turned to Pearly. "C'mon Pearls, let's go see if we can dig up some old episodes of that samurai show you like so much." Pearly skipped off into the waiting room where the TV was, and Phoenix followed her.

Phoenix sighed as they finished the third episode of "The Steel Samurai". He had had enough of the show within the first 5 minutes, but Pearly was wrapped in it, so he had persevered. The smell of food had began to waft into the waiting room, making Phoenix's grumbling stomach more prominent. He was just about to go and see how much longer dinner would be when there was a short, sharp yelp from the kitchen, followed by clattering sound. Pearly looked away from the television screen for the first time in 45 minutes and Phoenix got up. "Stay here Pearls, I'll go check on Maya." Phoenix said to Pearly, who nodded and returned to staring at the TV. Phoenix walked into the kitchen to see Maya holding her left hand, shaking a little. There was blood dripping down her arm, rather alarmingly and she already looked pale. Phoenix rushed over to her without saying a word, pulled her over to the sink and stuck her hand under the running water. "What the heck were you doing?" He asked her as she stared at the blood on her arm. She didn't answer him. Phoenix looked back at her now clean hand and found the wound, a rather deep gash right across the middle of her palm. "Stay here, don't move." He said and he rushed back into his office, looking for the first aid kid. When he finally found it hidden behind a pile of old law books and files, he quickly made his way back into the small kitchen, setting it down on the counter.

Maya hadn't moved an inch, hadn't even changed her expression. Phoenix turned the tap off and pulled out a long bandage, pulling Maya over closer to where he stood. "Maya, are you ok?" He asked, looking at her still unchanged expression as he began to dress the wound. She shuddered slightly as he touched her hand and looked up at him. "I.. I was cutting some fruit. For dessert." Maya said. "And?" Phoenix pressed. "This is a pretty deep cut Maya.." Phoenix finished wrapping her hand with the bandage and looked at her. Maya looked down at her now bandaged hand. "I just.. I was ok, until I heard the music from the TV show. I started to think about how things were back then, when I first met you. The first case I was on with you. Before.. before.." Maya looked away from him, but Phoenix still saw her eyes start to glisten. His heart felt like it had been pulled down into his stomach. Phoenix knew ofcourse, exactly what Maya was referring to. The old days, before THAT case. It had been a few months ago, but the wounds from the case still ran deep. Rather than deal with it, Phoenix had made himself so busy with work, constantly finding cases to keep himself occupied. He had no idea how Maya was coping with it all, but he suspected it was mainly for Pearly that she put on a smile and didn't shut herself away. Maya drew in a shuddering breath and without even acknowledging it, Phoenix moved closer to her and embraced her. She buried her face into his chest, her shoulder's shaking the only sign that she was crying. They stood there silently for a few minutes, Phoenix gently rubbing Maya's back. When Maya finally emerged again, Phoenix looked down at her. "Feel better?" He asked. Maya nodded and gave a small smile. "I know thing's won't ever be the way they were before. It's just so hard to act like nothing's different. Sorry to put all this on you.." Maya trailed off but Phoenix shook his head. "Better me than Pearls or some random person on the street." He said and Maya nodded. "Maya, I don't want you to keep this bottled up, it's more harmful than anything to you. Next time you feel like thing's are getting too hard, just come and talk to me, ok?" Phoenix said, looking into her tear stained face and she nodded again. "Good..". Phoenix suddenly noticed how quiet the office was and realised Pearly must have finished watching the last episode of The Steel Samurai. He quickly released Maya and took a step back, just in time for Pearly to come running into the kitchen.

"Mystic Maya, is dinner nearly ready yet? I'm soooo hungry!" She said and she rubbed her stomach theatrically. Suddenly remembering the food on the stove, Maya hastened to it. She lifted up the lid of one of the pots and was engulfed by gray smoke. Coughing slightly, she put the lid back on the pot and turned back to face Phoenix and Pearly. "You know what, who need's home cooked meals? Burger's are so much yummier!" Maya said looking to Phoenix with a sly smile. Phoenix smiled slightly, sighed and walked back into the waiting room, saying "I'll get my wallet.".


End file.
